Not Expected
by hayhaychan
Summary: Levi does something Eren did not expect. Short, fluffy, drabble.
1. Eren

Hiiii everyone! I decided that I needed to mix it up and write something other than a Spamano. So I decided on this little drabble! I originally planned on writing a full length fic, but I was just too tired and busy tonight- I write these while I'm at work. Plus drabbles are just too fun to write! Anyway I hope you enjoy this fluffiness, and also Levi's version will be coming soon!

Not Expected

(Eren's Version)

Eren stood frozen in shock, not being able to believe what the corporal had just said. He was waiting for someone to pop up and declare this a practical joke, but it was just Levi and him in the room. Levi was staring at him, obviously expecting a response, but Eren was still in shock. After a few more seconds, the older man seemed to give up on getting an answer, as he sighed and turned to walk away. Without thinking, Eren grabbed the receding man by the elbow and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What the! What are you doing brat!" Levi seemed to be confused, but his facial expression never changed from that bored look he typically had.

"Commander Levi! I- I don't know what to say! It's just I wasn't expecting that at all. To think that you could love someone like me. I'm just in shock is all." Eren loosened his grip on the commander, now choosing to look the other in the eyes. Levi's eyes showed no signs of dishonesty that Eren was expecting.

It's not that he thought Levi would lie about something like this, but more like he just never fathomed that someone as great as Levi, Humanity's Strongest, could possibly have fallen for someone as useless as him. The older man had been hiding his feeling well. Just last week the other had yelled at him, calling him a "waste of precious oxygen" simply for missing a spot while sweeping. Not to mention that Levi had never once called him by him name. It sounds stupid, but Eren had daydreamed about the other calling his name, not in a sexual way, but casually saying his name instead of "brat." He knew Levi didn't mean anything by it, but occasionally when Eren wasn't in a good mood, being called brat hurt. He would never tell the other man that though, not knowing how he would react. Due to his "nickname" though, Eren figured that the other man just didn't like him. Never in his wildest thoughts would Eren imagine that the other felt anything more for him than simply tolerating him. Eren brought his hand up Levi's cheeks, stroking them sweetly as Levi stared into his eyes. The younger leaned down slightly, and pulled the other into a sweet kiss, taking in everything he could about the other. He had fantasized about this moment since Levi had first stared him in the eyes. Even as a kid Eren had always looked up to Humanity's Strongest, but that day that Levi had accepted him into the Scouting Legion, Eren had forgotten about the title and fallen for Levi himself. Then after being around the the other everyday, Eren's feeling had grown. For him to be in this situation now with Levi in his arms, and the two of them sharing a passionate kiss, Eren was ecstatic. The need for air eventually broke the two apart, and Eren pulled Levi into another tight hug.

"Hey brat. You never answered me." Eren saw the small smile on the other's face, an unusual sight for the stone faced. Eren broke out into the brightest smile he had, as he stared at his corporal. He ran his hand through the shorter's hair, surprised that the man was letting him, and finally gave the other man the answer he had been waiting so patiently for, "I love you too Levi!" Just as soon as he finished his confession, he was pulled into another passionate kiss.


	2. Levi

Hiii everyone! Just as I promised, here is Levi's version of Not Expected! Sorry it took longer than I originally planned, but hey I have a life too! I hope you enjoy, and also please remember that I absolutely love getting reviews! Enjoy~!

Not Expected

(Levi's Version)

Multiple thoughts of, 'There is no fucking way I just said that out loud!' was what was going through Levi's mind. On the outside he looked like his normal, emotionless self, but internally he was in pure panic. He couldn't do anything but stand there, staring at the poor boy in front of him. Eren was obviously just as shocked as Levi himself was. 'Of course he's fucking surprised. A man like me suddenly confessing his love for a boy half his age. It's nothing but disgusting. I can't believe I fucking said that shit out loud! I was never going to admit it, to this brat or any other brat for that matter. I can't imagine how fucking disgusted he must feel. If I leave now hopefully he will forget all about this. Maybe I can get that shitty four eyes to convince him it was a dream or something.' As these thoughts flowed through his mind, Levi let out a soft sigh and turned to escape the soon-to-be wrath of the younger boy, but before he could make it even a few steps he felt a slight pull on his arm, and he winced a little. 'Here it comes. He's actually going to hit me. Not that I can blame him at all. I would do the same thing. I practi-' his thoughts were cut off by warm arms engulfing his body and practically crushing him against the hard body of the younger boy.

"What the! What are you doing brat!" He was sure the other saw the look of confusion on his face as he looked up Eren's face. The other was practically beaming with delight, and the expression only confused the elder even more. He felt the arms around him loosen slightly, but not fully letting him go. 'What the hell is going on?! Why isn't he attacking? I confessed my fucking undying love for the brat, and instead of hitting me, he's fucking hugging me?! Why? Unless…no I can't let myself think that. There's no fucking way he feels the same about me. To him I'm probably just a emotionless, angry, old man…but then why is he still hugging me?'

"Commander Levi! I- I don't know what to say! It's just I wasn't expecting that at all. To think that you could love someone like me. I'm just in shock is all." Levi couldn't believe it. Never once had he thought that Eren would accept his unintentional confession. 'What does he mean 'someone like me?' How could anyone not fall for this brat?' He felt his face heat up as he felt the other staring at him. Levi knew his face would still be his normal, emotionless face, but Eren wasn't staring at his face. The other was staring straight into the older man's eyes. It seemed to Levi that Eren was searching for something, what it was he had no idea, but it had to be something. His chest tightened slightly as he felt warms hands stroking his cheeks, but never once did he take his eyes off of Eren's. 'You damn brat. Why _did _I fall for someone like you?' Despite his internalized complaining, Levi's body felt his body wanting to go limp as he felt warm lips being placed upon his. He closed his eyes and fell into complete ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck and deepened the kiss. His mind was, for the first time in what felt like forever, completely blank. No depressing thoughts or internal demons were getting to him. Levi felt whole, and it was all thanks to this bratty boy half his age.

The time came where they had to break apart, the need for oxygen finally getting the better of the two. Levi felt the familiar tug of Eren's arms as the younger pulled him into another tight hug. As he looked at the beautiful brunet he let a small smile grace his face. "Hey brat. You never answered me." A small look of shock showed on the other's face, before turning into a huge, bright smile. Levi felt his chest tighten again as the other stared at him again, running his large hands through Levi's dark hair. Levi couldn't remember the last time he had been this comfortable, this happy. 'Maybe I should accidentally talk out loud more often. If it turns out like this each time I might be okay with being the talkative one for once.' He stared at the younger boy as he awaited the other's response, already knowing what it was, but still wanting to hear it out loud. It was three words Levi had long sense given up on hearing. Eren was still letting off his bright, loving smile as he let out the words, "I love you too Levi!" He barely let the other finish before he pulled Eren into another passionate kiss.


End file.
